


Beginning – Middle – End?

by afteriwake



Series: In So Few Words [165]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Acceptance, Baking, Comfort, Crying Molly Hooper, Dancing, Decisions, Denial of Feelings, Developing Relationship, Difficult Decisions, Established Molly Hooper/Leonard "Bones" McCoy, F/M, Falling In Love, Feelings, Happy Molly Hooper, Height Differences, Implied Sexual Content, Kissing, Leonard McCoy Loves Molly Hooper, Molly's Kitchen, POV Leonard "Bones" McCoy, Pregnant Molly Hooper, Slow Dancing, Staying In The Past, Triple Drabble, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-15
Updated: 2018-09-15
Packaged: 2019-07-12 18:53:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16001243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/pseuds/afteriwake
Summary: The whirlwind relationship of Leonard McCoy & Molly Hooper in three short parts.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dreamin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamin/gifts).



> So for Molly Hooper Appreciation Week 2018 I was given three separate McMolly prompts so I decided to combine them into one fic since I couldn't think of long answers for any of them and they seemed to tell a story to me. The prompt for each chapter will be at the bottom of the fic chapter.

He hadn’t expected to fall in love again. Love was not in his plans during this mission, the one where they’d only planned on being in the past a short amount of time and ended up...stuck. That had not been in the plans but when James Tiberius Kirk was in charge, sometimes it felt like what could go wrong would go wrong.

Though for once, the outcome was pleasurable, at least for him.

As days turned into weeks turned into months, he settled into his position at St. Bartholomew's with relative ease. He might not _like_ what was basically stone age medicine to him but damn it all, he could make it work. He was saving people, helping people, like a good doctor does. But even a good doctor will lose a patient and that was how he had crossed paths with Molly Hooper and the freaky Khan lookalike named Sherlock Holmes.

Him McCoy didn’t like one bit, but Molly...Molly was probably the sweetest person he’d ever had the pleasure to meet who was also tough as nails and had the morbid kind of humor he liked. It had been a slow descent from acquaintanceship to friendship to interest in more, and that was where he balked. Falling in love with someone in the past? Couldn’t that ruin everything, like that damn butterfly effect Spock kept yammering on about? 

But he couldn’t help it, couldn’t help himself. Falling in love with Molly Hooper was like going swimming – easing into it slowly, then shrugging and jumping in feet first.

And God help him...jump in he did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Feelings, _McMolly._** _Falling in love with Molly Hooper was like going swimming -- easing into it slowly, then shrugging and jumping in feet first._


	2. Chapter 2

She smiled as she tasted the cake batter with her finger. Probably a million things that could go wrong with that scenario, as it was a cake batter that had raw eggs and it was meant to be shared and she’d been doing a ton of work in her kitchen to get ready for this party and really, as she danced around to the beat of the classical music he only vaguely remembered from his own time but now knew all the words to, he felt the urge to join her.

Twirl her around, arm around the waist, her head tossed back in a laugh before giving him a wide smile. He’s in love. He’s in love and he isn’t afraid to admit it, but there’s more. He needs her. He understands the signs of addiction he sees in some of his patients better now because he is indeed addicted to her.

She wraps her arms around his neck and leans in and kisses him. A bit difficult with their height differences as he’s nearly an entire foot taller than her and to add to the issue she’s barefoot right now (probably the most dangerous way to work in a kitchen, he knows, but she likes not having shoes on at home, not even slippers) and her kisses taste like cake batter and honey and it’s the smoothest taste in the world and he can’t get enough.

Everything around her is better. Sights, scents, sounds, the things he touches and the things he tastes. She makes his life better, sweeter than the sweetest honey he’d ever had. He doesn’t want to leave her. He can’t. He’d die without her.

And then the kiss gets heated and he’s tasting other parts of her on the floor of the sitting room because dammit, they can’t ever seem to make it to a proper bed and he realizes nothing in his life will ever taste as sweet as Molly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Taste, _McMolly._** _Molly's kisses are sweeter than honey and Leonard's got a sweet tooth._


	3. Chapter 3

The last thing he ever wanted to see was Molly's eyes filled with tears. Especially when it was his fault.

He should have told her the truth. From the moment they started a relationship, he should have told her the damned truth and given her the chance to see if she believed him, see if she still wanted him when there was a chance that he could leave and go somewhere beyond the reach of time and space.

But he’d been selfish. Greedy and selfish and given her his heart and gotten hers in return and not it was broken in two by two simple sentences on a text: _Mission’s over. We’re going home._

It wasn’t that he didn’t want to go home, that he didn’t care for Jim and Spock and the rest of the crew. But he knew...this was home. The past was where he belonged but only if she’d keep him, only if she’d let him stay close to her orbit.

“I’m staying,” he said, his voice at parts firm and part uncertain.

Her eyes were wide, and then she moved his hand to her stomach. “Good. We...we’ll need you.”

His own eyes grew larger as the importance of what she said came into focus. She was pregnant. She was carrying his child and...no. Never would he leave her. And even if Jim tried to get her to say she’d go to the future, no. They were staying here. As he pulled her close, pressing a kiss in her hair and letting his hands settle on her abdomen, he knew this was the right choice, wherever else it might lead.

He was home, and he was going to stay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Sight, _McMolly._** _The last thing he ever wanted to see was Molly's eyes filled with tears._


End file.
